Trixie Disaster
'Beginning ' The disaster 'takes place in undisclosed time, presumably in 2010. It starts after a plane carrying a rhabdovirdae prototype bioweapon called Trixie crashes in a creek near Ogden Marsh. The virus begins taking its effect after a few townspeople drink the contaminated water starting with Rory. Around 25 hours after the disaster, the U.S. military arrive in hazmat suits and gasmaks, and swarm the streets of Ogden Marsh, initiating a quarantine. 'Containment ' The military, around two hours afters arriving, managed to round up almost all Ogden's residents, and put them under quick oppression by screening for the virus. After the military finished with weeding out the "Crazies," they shipped healthy non-infected citizens to a safe area outside the quarantine zone. Citizens were equiped with medical braclets for tracking and identification purposes. 'Failure and Cleanup ' Around six hours after the military's arrival, the quarantine failed causing a breach into the high school. The military, 15 minutes after the breach, evacuated in helicopters and left. They left infected and non-infected citizens strapped to gurney's within the high school. The infected and non-infected that were in the camp managed to re-enter Ogden Marsh. Two hours after the high school quarantine failure, the military was ordered back into Ogden Marsh to shoot anyone on sight. In this case, to clean up the failure of the high school breach. However, this order did not affect the citizens already evacuated by bus or cattle truck. 'Cover-up The government, of course, didn't want word about the virus getting out. So, an order around 12 hours after the high school containment breach occured. Any non-infected citizen would be shot and killed. However, a majority of citizens escaped except for five trucks' worth of citizens who were shot and burned. The military eventually began withdrawing from Odgen Marsh when an order came in to use a bomb to destroy the town. The goverment covered up the bombing, saying that a chemical plant exploded, which also blew up the truck stop. 'Fate of Survivors (Theory Zone) ' The main characters will eventually make it to Cedar Rapids, which, based on the satellite at the end of the movie, shows it's the next town to be contained. However, this is because the Trixie Virus managed to get to Cedar Rapids, thus not being contained as the government would have hoped. Based on what you see in the movie not many people escaped Ogden Marsh alive. But based on the amount of residents in Ogden Marsh we can assume at least 200 non-infected residents escaped conjecture. As seen at the end of the movie you see around 4 to 5 cattle trucks used to carry the non-infected to safety. However, you find out that it was not the case. Which is true, the order to kill those residents were never seen in the film. However, we can assume it was within 12 hours of the military's arrival. Since the film takes place over three days and two nights, it can be assumed the military, before those orders, evacuated the residents far from the blast radius of the nuclear device, more than likely to Cedar Rapids where the military could house them and keep them safe. That's a theory that hasn't been proven either due to the ending just showing dead innocent people in one truck burned to a crisp. Another theory about why we only see 4 to 5 trucks of dead people. In the end of the film, it suggested that the military was covering their trail, in which case they would kill any person who knew about what was going on. But it can be assumed that one of the citizens on those cattle trucks were infected, causing the military to shoot the innocent who weren't infected. There were more residents in the rescue zone who were waiting to get evacuated, which is what leaves the possibility open that not everyone was killed; however, don't take the casualties and survivors as fact since it was not specfic in the film, and this is not canon with the film; rather, it's theory since the movie leaves unanswered questions. Based on what can be observed is that the movie leaves out key details about the military, as opposed to the 1973 film. The 2010 movie conveys that the Army and government are a machine that will stop at nothing to achieve their goal. This is correlates with the 1973 version of The Crazies, whose message was conveyed during the Vietnam War as "the military is just as bad as the crazies, if not worse."